With Summer comes Swimming
by Ballet Obsessed
Summary: What happens when the "Cullen Kids" decide to venture out to go... swimming? Lots of Edward and Bella fluff, as well as family fun moments with the rest of the Cullens! Rated "T" because I'm extra-careful!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Me: ***__**runs into room**__*** Look! Look what I have!**_

_**Edward: It's just a receipt saying that you bought a copy of Twilight.**_

_**Me: Exactly! It says I own Twilight!**_

_**Edward: No… it says you own a book that holds the story of Twilight, not the actual story.**_

_**Me: Aw man! **_

_**Summary: Ballet_Obsessed doesn't own Twilight. Just a book with the amazing story inside.**_

_**Author's Note: This is my first story – and it's just something I came up with one night. It's lots of Edward and Bella fluff that occurs between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**_

_**I love all criticism, but please be nice.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**BPOV**

I was pulled out of my deep sleep by cold, soft hands gently stroking my face. Letting out a sigh, I turned towards my giant hard pillow and snuggled deeper into his chest. I could feel his chest vibrate as he chuckled softly.

"Good morning love." I sleepily smiled as his cold lips caressed my forehead.

"Hhmmm…" I murmured, not willing to completely wake-up. Another vibration rumbled off his chest.

"You might want to get up soon, love. Alice is coming over to help you get ready for today."

I grumbled and tried to hide my head. There was absolutely no way I was being dragged out of bed today. It was summer for goodness sakes. Edward sighed, and then leaned his head over my ear.

"Come on, Bella." He whispered huskily. I shivered involuntarily. "Please get up?" Soft kisses were being trailed down my cheek as I totally forgot why I didn't want to do something. Then again, I couldn't quite put a finger on my own name, either.

Edward's lips on mine erased all hope of ever remembering that stupid name, and I happily slipped into bliss. All too soon, Edward pulled away and sat up.

"Go have your human moment." He said, smirking. "Alice will be over in fifteen minutes."

I sighed, grumbled about stupid dazzling vampires, and stumbled off to my bathroom.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, I found myself being suffocated by an overly enthusiastic pixie.

"Oof… good morning to you too, Alice!" She just laughed and started dragging me out to her car.

"Come on Bella! We have so much to do, and so little time!" Sometimes I wondered how such a small being could hold so much excitement or energy. Vampire or not, she had to get tired _some_ time!

I expected to be saved by my Vampire Lover once we reached their house, but there was no Edward in sight. Alice noticed, and pulled me into the house.

"Edward's somewhere else." She explained. "He'll be back once you're done with your make-over!"

I groaned. "Alice!"

"No complaining!" She interrupted. "This is for Edward, and he'd be _so_ disappointed if you don't dress the part!"

"Fine. Just no embarrassing clothing please!"

"Bella." Alice turned to look at me outside her giant bathroom, her expression offended. "When do I ever put you in _embarrassing_ outfits? Everything I put on you is fashionable and absolutely adorable! Now, come on!"

Surprisingly, Alice didn't mask my face with make-up. Instead, she put on a little bit of blue eyeliner and some waterproof mascara. Then she pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and curled my hair. I couldn't help but smile at how pretty she somehow always made me look.

After disappearing for a milli-second, Alice pushed something into my hands and then turned to leave. "Put that on and come out so I can make sure it looks ok."

I sighed and looked at the clothing she had shoved into my hands … to find out it wasn't clothing, but a very tiny and very revealing bikini!

"Alice!" I whined.

"No complaining, now put it on!"

I quickly slipped it on to find it actually wasn't that bad. The top was a deep blue halter, with a silver band running around the edge. Then the bottoms were also a deep blue, a little silver bow on each side. Trying to hide everything I could in the tiny scraps of material, I hesitantly walked out into Alice's bedroom.

"EEK! It's perfect! Well, I knew it was going to be, but it's always so much better seeing it in person!" I just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"All right Alice, do I get to know what's going on yet?"

"Nope. Now slip this over your bikini!"

I was surprised when Alice handed me one of Edward's shirts. Hoping she didn't notice, I smelled it as I pulled it over my head and smiled. It smelled just like him. My heart squeezed just thinking about him … I really was unbelievably lucky to be able to call such a God mine.

Apparently satisfied, Alice took out a strip of material and started tying it around my eyes before I could even react.

"Wha…? Alice! Is this really necessary?"

"Of course! Why must you always question my brilliant plans?"

"Because…"

"Oh, never mind! Edward's getting extremely impatient down stains."

My heart started to race as I thought of my fiancé, so I stood still so that Alice could whisk me away.

I couldn't even tell we had moved until Alice put me down and I felt a very familiar pair of muscular arms weave their way around my waste. I leaned forward into his chest, cheerful to be reunited with my vampire.

"Hello love." He mumbled, gently kissing my lips. It was so sweet and gentle that I found my knees melting underneath me, and was glad that I wasn't standing up on my own.

"Is she wearing her swimming suit?" He asked once he was done kissing me.

"Yep!" The cheerful little pixie replied.

"If you could call it a swimming suit." I muttered, still not entirely happy with the scraps on my body.

"And why is that?" Edward asked. I blushed, wondering how I could forget about their stupid vampire hearing when I was with them all the time.

"You can ask her when you get there! The rest of us are going to be there in an hour and twenty-two minutes." I think I felt Alice push Edward towards the door… it would be a lot easier to see things without this blindfold on.

"Thank you Alice." Edward said, then scooped me up bridal-style and whisked me away… to wherever it was we were going.

When I was just starting to wonder if we were actually going anywhere, or just running in circles, we finally stopped and Edward gently set me down.

"Where are we?" I asked, my hand going up to remove the stupid blindfold. A cold hand stopped me.

"Not just yet." Edward laughed. First you need to take off that shirt so that it doesn't' get wet. I don't want you to get cold later."

I blushed and quickly shook my head, only slighting questioning why I was getting "wet". There was no way in Heaven or Hell that I was going to be taking off this shirt any time soon. There should be a limit on how much a bikini shows!

"I am NOT taking off this shirt! And you can't make me, Mr. Sparkly Vampire!"

I heard him chuckle, then jumped slightly as he pressed his cold lips to my neck. My heart immediately reacted, sprinting away like it was running from a bear. Or a mountain lion…

I was pulled out of my distracted thoughts by Edward's velvet voice.

"Why exactly will you not show me your swimming suit?"

My mind scrambled, trying to find a coherent thought, let alone make a sentence in the English language.

"Umm…" was my brilliant response.

I heard him softly chuckle, and continue to kiss up my neck.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" He murmured.

I knew there was some reason he was talking, but I couldn't quite pull it up. My breathing was short and choppy, and I could still feel my heart fighting its way out of my chest.

"I don't want you to get cold…" By now I could taste his breath on my lips. Desperate to end the torture, I tried to pull my head up towards his. Stupid vampire wasn't having any of that.

"It's just a swimming suit." He whispered against my lips, slowing easing the shirt up. I sighed, having lost all coherent thought or action, and allowed him to quickly pull it over my head, then kiss me passionately. It was a good thing he was holding me up, or else I would have fallen over long before now.

After Edward pulled away, I tried to open my eyes, only to remember that the blindfold was sill on.

"Uhh, Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"

He chuckled. "Allow me."

I stayed still as the stupid piece of material was _finally _untied, and gasped at the sight in front of me. It was a miniature lake, complete with a small little waterfall dropping water into the lake's depths. The sun was shining, making the water shimmer as it danced.

Edward chuckled, and I turned to look at him. He didn't even have to do anything, and I was already dazzled. He was wearing swim-shorts, thus leaving his well-muscled chest open to the world. The water had nothing to his sparkling in the sunlight, or his charming smile. I noticed he was smirking at something, and quickly looked down to realize that the shirt was gone, and I was standing there in the unlawful bikini. I felt my cheeks burn a bright red as I desperately tried to cover myself. Edward grabbed my hands in one of his and used his other to lift my chin.

"Bella, look at me." He said gently. I bit my lip, but hesitantly lifted my eyes to look into his deep topaz ones. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Says the Greek God Vampire." I blurted out, blushing when I realized what I had just said. Edward just smiled.

"You, my love, are absolutely stunning." He whispered, and then leaned in to kiss me again. This kiss was less guarded, allowing more of his passion to leak through his carefully maintained barriers. I eagerly kissed him back, slipping into that little piece of Heaven that only came when I was with Edward.

All too soon, he pulled away and smiled. "If I'm correct, then the rest of the family will be here in less then an hour. So, what do you say to a quick dip before they all arrive?"

I smiled. "Everyone else is coming?"

"Well, not Esme and Carlisle. But the Cullen children, I guess you could say."

I laughed, then took Edward's hand as we walked down to the water's edge. I speculatively looked down at the water, gently sticking my foot in.

"AAH!"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"It's cold!" I said, pulling my foot out. "You go ahead and jump in, Edward. I'll watch from here."

I watched him cautiously as his face slowly changed from one of consideration to an evil grin.

"Edward?" I squeaked. "Edward, don't you dare…"

I was cut off by Edward jumping into the lake … with me in his arms. I screamed until the icy water cut me off. Finding that his arms were not longer around me, I quickly pushed my way to the surface. Looking around, I was frustrated to find that he was currently out of my sight.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You are in _so_ much trouble!"

I felt something quickly grab one of my feet, and then swim past like a bullet. Carefully treading water, I peered into its murky depths. When the traitor of a fiancé tickled the back of my knees, I dove down to try and catch him, but he was already gone.

This continued on for a few minutes, until I decided enough was enough. I started to swim as fast as I could for the shore. When I was just three feet away, a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me back into the middle of the lake. Sighing, I repeated the process, and was once again towed back by the stupid sparkling vampire. Finally, after the third time, I was rewarded by Edward popping up in front of me.

"Bella dear, where exactly do you think you're …" I cut him off by splashing water in his face, then swimming off in the other direction. "That's it, Bella! Now you're going to get it!" He laughed.

"That's what you think!" I shouted back over my shoulder, only to find he had disappeared again. Adrenaline rushing through my veins, I swam as hard as I could. Of course, no one can out-swim a vampire.

This time, instead of just grabbing my ankle, Edward's arms wrapped around my waste from behind, and he pulled me back out again. I desperately pushed against his arms, trying to escape; but it was impossible against his iron-strong grip. He eventually stopped, and held me all the closer to him.

"Do you surrender?" He asked, his lips grazing my ear. Too out of breath, and worried he would dazzle me again, I just shook my head. "Are you sure?" He whispered, pulling me closer. I nodded my head feebly, already starting to submit to his dazzling-powers. He chuckled softly. "All right, if you insist."

Suddenly I was being pulled down again; Edward's arms still iron around my waste. Rising back to the surface, he continued to dunk me several times. By the time he stopped, we were both laughing, and I was still trying to worm my way out of his grasp.

"Still won't surrender, silly Bella?" he teased, gently kissing my neck once.

Suddenly, an idea hit me. Letting out a deep sigh, I allowed my body to relax in his arms. Seeming to think I really was giving in, Edward's arms relaxed around me.

"See, I told you I'd…"

Once again I cut him off but whipping around his back and grabbing on to his neck, my legs wrapping around his waste. I kissed his neck, smiling in my victory.

"Take that, Mr. Sparkly Vampire!"

He was silent for a few seconds, totally shocked. Then he laughed, loud and cheerful. "You spend too much time around vampires!" He chuckled, slowly swimming back for the shore.

"Nah… I've just learned a lot from Alice and Rosalie." This caused him to laugh again, and I couldn't help but smile in victory.

"You win this round, Mrs. Cullen, but I'll get you next time."

My heart stopped for a moment, and then started to once again beat as fast as a hummingbird's wings. He had called me _Mrs. Cullen!_ I could feel a stupid grin stretching across my face. And I didn't care.

Edward laughed when we got to shore and he saw my face, now understanding why my heart had freaked out. He pulled me into a hug, tucking my head under his chin. There were no words that needed to be spoken; just the presence of each other was assurance enough that neither of us could wait until we were married. While it was true that I shivered at the idea of being a married woman, I did have to admit that there were many benefits to belonging heart and soul to the love of my life.

"I love you." He murmured, kissing me gently.

"I love you too." I replied when he let me pause for breath.

I was once again sinking into my piece of Edward-Heaven when suddenly…

"Gosh guys, get a room, won't you!"

_**Cliffhanger! Please don't hate me too much. I couldn't help myself!**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Me: Hey Jacob, sell me Twilight!**_

_**Jacob: Ok, that'll be $100!**_

_**Me: WHAT?!?!?**_

_**Jacob: Take it or leave it…**_

_**Me: Fine… ***__**pulls out $100, then runs away laughing with a piece of paper***_

_**Me: Look Edward! NOW I own Twilight!**_

_**Edward: ***__**looks at paper and sighs***__** this is just a piece of paper that Jacob wrote "You Own Twilight" on.**_

_**Me: NNOOO!!!! Stupid Mutt!**_

_**Summary: Ballet Obsessed STILL doesn't own Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note: I don't really hate Jacob. I'm definitely a Team Edward – but Jake does have his minutes.**_

_**I just want to say thank you SSOOO much to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel special and loved! XD**_

_**Here's the continuation of the wonderful Bella and Edward fluff story! Although… this chapter has more interaction with Bella and her family.**_

**From our last chapter: …**

"**I love you." He murmured, kissing me gently.**

"**I love you too." I replied when he let me pause for breath.**

**I was once again sinking into my piece of Edward-Heaven when suddenly…**

"**Gosh guys, get a room, won't you!"**

**BPOV**

I jerked back from Edward in surprise, my face slowly turning a bright shade of red. Looking around, I groaned when I saw a very large sparkling vampire, laughing evilly at how red I had become.

"Emmett!" I groaned, trying to hide in Edward's chest. He rubbed my back reassuringly as I felt the blush on my cheeks begin to die down.

"Ow! Rose, what was that for?"

I looked up to see Rose scowling very Rose-like at the now-cowering giant Teddy Bear. Unable to contain myself, I giggled softly at the sight of Emmett being nothing but putty in Rosalie's hands.

I could hear my beloved vampire chucking behind me, as well as the tinkling bells of Alice's laughter. I smiled at her and Jasper coming through the trees, holding hands, until I remembered I was mad about the whole swimsuit thing. Pouting and crossing my arms, I turned away with a small "Humph!" Suddenly, the bright-eyed pixie was right in front of me, her angelic face pleading.

"Oh, come on Bella! You can't still be mad at me! I mean, come on! You look so cute in that bikini…" I felt my frustration begin to waver. Knowing it was pointless to try and hold any anger towards a dazzling vampire, I let out a resigned sigh.

"Alright Alice, you're forgiven."

"Yeah!" Alice squeaked, enveloping me in a tight hug before running off towards the water. "Come on Jasper! I want to swim!"

All I saw was a white blur before a huge splash erupted in the middle of the lake. Smiling to myself, I lightly applauded his spectacular jump.

"That was nothing Bella!" Emmett scoffed, quite a few feet behind me. "Watch this!"

Another blur whizzed by, followed by another spectacular splash. I laughed, taking Edward's hand in my own.

"It's nice seeing everyone so carefree." I half-whispered, looking out onto the lake. Emmett and Jasper were currently in a splash-fight, while the girls floated delicately on the top of the water, laughing with each other at their silly men.

"Come on." Edward said, gently pulling me towards the water. I pulled back, trying to resist his iron strength.

"Ohh no! There is no way I'm going back in there! Who knows what you'll do for revenge!"

Edward turned to me, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Until about two seconds ago, I had completely forgotten that I needed to get revenge at all. Thank you for reminding me, love."

After the shock of what he had just said wore off, I groaned. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I mumbled, causing Edward to chuckle. Then, just before he could sweep me off my feet, I was yanked from his grasp and flown to the other side of the lake. Trying to get my brain to catch up with what had just happened, I realized that I was currently behind a crouching Alice and Rose, the boys watching us cautiously.

"Nice try, Edward! But to get one Cullen female, you have to get all of us!" Alice shouted. I'm sure they could have heard her just fine, and she just wanted to be dramatic.

"I'm sure that can be easily arranged!" Emmett shouted back, flexing his muscles menacingly. At least it was menacing to me. The two female vampires just rolled their eyes.

"The usual?" Jasper called across the lake.

"The usual." Rose replied, and then pulled Alice and I into a huddle.

"Um… guys?" I started to ask, but was shushed quickly by Alice. I tried again, whispering this time. "Guys? What's this all about?"

"Simple, Bella. This is war!" Rose whispered, smiling gleefully. I looked at her confusingly. "A battle of the sexes, you might say." I nodded my head, not understanding.

"The object of the game is to keep the human from getting wet!" Alice grinned at me, and I gulped.

"So… you two are trying to keep me dry, and the boys are trying to get me soaking wet?" They nodded, while I groaned.

"They have to actually get you all the way in the lake, but you getting wet is a disadvantage." Alice considered thoughtfully.

I thought for a moment. "Why is it girls again boys though? Isn't that uneven?"

"Actually, it's uneven in our favor!" Alice smirked. "With you on the girls team, you can fight to keep yourself from getting wet!"

Rose smiled at me. "Best of all, winning team gets any one thing from their mate!"

I slowly smiled, starting to get what the stakes of this game were.

**EdPOV ('cause we all love him!)**

I watched the girls get into their little huddle, then turned to my brothers. Emmett was smiling his head off, his thoughts full of what he would do if we won. Grimacing slightly, I turned to Jasper, who was currently trying to restrain himself from jumping up and down with all the excitement emitting off of everyone.

"Jasper!" He quickly snapped out of it, giving me a quick look of relief. "I'm hoping you have come up with some sort of a plan?"

"Of course!" Jasper smiled, then snapped into attention. "Emmett, you'll be brute strength of our team. Mainly trying to keep Rose and Alice away. I would suggest lots of cannon balls." Emmett smiled like a kid at Christmas, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Edward, you're our main man." Jasper continued. "You need to try and "dazzle" Bella into surrendering to our team. Feel free to do whatever you deem necessary to get her in that lake." I smiled, both at Jasper's seriousness and how he used Bella's term "dazzle".

"Since we can't use our powers," Jasper continued. "I'll be our stealth person, trying to sneak in and steal Bella. Any questions?"

Emmett and I both shook our heads, eager to get the game started.

I looked over to see my love sandwiched between Rose and Alice, a slight smile on her beautiful lips. I smiled back; excited at the idea of the game we had somehow gotten ourselves into.

"Rules!" Alice shouted over to us. "No powers, everything has to be done slightly higher then human strength, and you have to have Bella in the middle of the lake for thirty seconds before you win. Ten consecutive seconds under water." She paused, quickly checking with Bella that she could hold her breath that long. Bella nodded, biting her lip nervously.

"How do you win?" Jasper called across the lake.

"Easy." Rose smirked. "We keep her out of the lake for three minutes. Every time Bella gets wet, we add thirty seconds to the time." Everyone had huge smiles plastered on their faces now; except Bella, who seemed to be getting more nervous by the second. I could hear her slightly accelerated heartbeat from where I was standing.

"Ready…" Alice said, grabbing one of Bella's arms. "Set… GO!"

I smiled, winked at Bella across the lake (to which she responded with a slight stumble of her heart), and backed into the canopy of trees.

**BPOV**

As the rules of the game were discussed, I could feel myself becoming more and more doubtful of what exactly I was getting myself into. I didn't like the idea of getting wet, nor did I like the way Edward mysteriously disappeared into the trees. This was going to be interesting.

I was suddenly distracted by Rose yanking on my arm, pulling me out of the way of a sudden jet of water. Looking down, I saw Emmett a few feet away, smiling devilishly.

We backed up quickly, Rose pulling me towards the line of trees a little ways off. Just as I ducked behind one, a large shower of water hit the tree line. I checked myself for any water on my clothes or skin, and then gave a thumbs up to Rose.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds!" Alice cried from somewhere in front of me. I could see her darting back and forth, blocking a very frustrated Jasper from getting any closer. I cautiously peeked out from behind the tree, only to find a handful of water being dropped on my head. I let out a gasp of surprise, and whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of Edward retreating into the shadows.

"Alice! I just got wet!" I cried, which was responded by cheers from the guys and groans from the girls.

I looked around, knowing now that the trees probably weren't the best things to be hiding behind. Noticing a clearing off to the side of the lake, I carefully judged the distance and made a wild dash toward it. This way, I'd be able to keep an eye out for any sneaky vampires, but still be far away from the water line.

Just as I was about to clear the trees, I heard Rose shout "Bella, no!" just before being swept up in a pair of cold arms. I looked up to see Jasper, smiling triumphantly down at me.

"Hello Bella!" He said, watching Rose carefully out of the corner of his eye. "How are you today?"

I laughed. "I'm pretty good, considering I'm about to be dunked in a lake of freezing cold water."

He let out a quick laugh, before leaping to the side as Alice tried to tackle him. Not sure if that would have been very pleasant for the human in his arms, I was almost glad when he took off running.

Not willing to give up so quickly, I began to squirm in his arms. I really did not feel like getting dunked into the freezing cold water. Nor did I want to owe Edward any one thing.

I didn't realize it at first, but I slowly realized that my desperation for escape was ebbing away, and a calm submission was surrounding me. Before we reached the water, I was able to pull myself out of the emotions flowing from Jasper and "Jasper's cheating!"

Everyone stopped (except Edward, who was _still_ mysteriously missing) and turned to look at a suddenly very sheepish Jasper.

"Yeah!" Alice cheered. "We get one minute off our time! Two minutes!"

I smiled, wiggled out of Jasper's arms, and ran for it. I wasn't, however, fast enough to escape the giant wave of water that Emmett splashed my way.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds!" He cried triumphantly, giving Jasper a high-five. I rolled my eyes and continued to run for the clearing. This time Alice was with me.

Finally reaching the clearing, I feel to the ground and tried to catch my breath, watching my favorite vampires battle it out. Alice and Jasper were having some sort of a starring contest, Alice following his every move so that he couldn't dash by.

Rose, on the other hand, was … well; I wasn't so sure what she was doing. I could see her lips vibrating softly, and guessed she was telling something to Emmett. Whatever Rose was saying worked, because Emmett got a far-away look in his eyes and appeared to have spaced out.

"Two minutes." Alice half-shouted, not allowing her eyes to leave Jasper. I smiled, amazed at how connected they all were to their mates.

I was so enraptured in watching the others that I could help but gasp in shock when I felt water being poured on my head. Three times. Grumbling, I shouted out a quick "Three minutes and thirty seconds," before turning to glare at my betraying vampire.

It took less then a second for my enraged glare to turn into … whatever my face looks like when I was dazzled. Edward's face had been a lot closer then I had been anticipating, and I could feel a blush rising to my face. Edward's hands slowly rose and cupped my face. I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent coming off of his mouth.

"Hello love." His lips kissed my forehead, and slowly worked their way down one side of my face. Each kiss was soft, gentle, and excruciatingly slow. I could hear my heartbeat quicken in my chest, and allowed it to run away.

When he reached the corner of my lips, I desperately turned my head, trying to stop the torture. He was having none of that, and simply continued to kiss up the other side of my face.

The sounds of a surprisingly out of breath Alice calling out "One minute," did little to pull me out of the half-awareness I was in. Especially since Edward finally decided enough was enough and finally pulled my lips to his.

I responded with a gasp, my fingers entwining in his hair. Our lips crushed against each other, both gentle but desperate. I barely registered him picking us up, or us moving. There may have been someone shouting in the background, but I was too busy to notice, or to care.

It wasn't until my feet touched water that I gasped, pushing my lips away from his. I looked around, confused, as I realized Edward was slowly wading into the lake; with me in his arms. I turned to glare at him.

"You dazzled me!" I shouted, glaring unsuccessfully at him. He just smiled back.

"And enjoyed every minute of it." He whispered, pulling his face close to mine again. I spaced out for a moment as his breath hit my face in an irresistible wave before pulling myself away, determined to be mad at him. Edward just chuckled and continued towards the center of the lake.

I could now hear commotion on the side of the lake, and turned slightly to look over Edward's shoulder. Alice and Rose were both trying to get through their mates to get to me, both wearing very frustrated looks. Refusing to give up, I started to squirm in his grip.

"None of that love." He said, tightening his grip on me. I sighed, knowing that even without him using his vampire strength, there was no way I could escape. So I pouted, hoping Rose and Alice would be able to get through in time to save me.

Once we reached the center of the lake, Edward started to count. "One, two, three,"

I heard a high-pitched shriek from Alice, and a growl from Rose. Their attempts to get to me were now desperate, doing everything they could to get through. I continued my squirming, desperately trying to think of a plan.

"Eight, nine," I racked my brain for some way to get Edward to let go of me. Maybe if I pretended to get hurt…

I saw Alice beaming from the other side of the lake. Apparently my plan was going to work.

"Twenty!" Edward called out. Rose howled in fury now. It was almost comical to see her freaking out like this. I looked at Edward nervously.

"Just ten seconds love." He said. I bit my lip and nodded, desperately hoping my plan worked. I took a deep breath and plunged into the icy water.

"One, two, three," Edward began to count again. I enjoyed the temporary weightlessness, keeping an eye out for my favorite pixie that should be here any second.

"Four, five," I finally saw her, and gently waved my hand so that Edward couldn't see.

"Seven," knowing it was now or never, I desperately reached up for one of Edward's hand and pulled myself up. Hoping my acting skills worked for once, I desperately gasped for breath. Edward helped me carefully, watching my face with a concerned look.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I nodded weakly, making sure to keep my breathing labored.

One second I was assuring Edward I was okay, the next I was once again being pulled away by a little pixie. I glanced back to see Jasper right on our trail, and Edward with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Laughing gleefully, I held on tightly to Alice as she leapt out of the water and dashed towards the small clearing.

"One minute left!" She called over her shoulder. Setting me down on a boulder, she ran to help Rose fight off the three advancing vampires.

Rosaline was tumbling around with Emmett, both trying to keep the other down. I quickly looked away when they started kissing, deciding there were some things I really didn't to see.

Alice was having a hard time keeping both Jasper and Edward back. I could hear her growl in frustration at the two boys, to which they responded with a smile.

"Thirty … ugh! … seconds!" Alice grunted, pouncing down on Jasper. Seeing the opportunity, Edward started to jog over to me at a human pace. I scrambled of the boulder and started to back away.

"Love? Where are you going?" He said in his velvet voice, deep topaz eyes starring back into mine. I shook my head, refusing to let him get to me.

"Running away." I said simply, before turning on my heel and sprinting for my life.

I heard a deep growl behind me, and laughed as the adrenaline once again pumped through my veins. My body didn't seem to realize this was just a game, responding as if I really was in danger and running for my life.

Just as Alice shouted out "Ten seconds!" I tripped on a root and tumbled to the ground. Edward half-fell on top of me; making sure I didn't actually fell any of his weight, but still holding my arms down.

"Grr!" I tried to growl, barring my teeth. I personally thought it was rather intimidating, but Edward just laughed.

"You sound like a kitten!" he smirked.

"Five seconds!" Alice shouted.

Before Edward could react to Alice's countdown, I quickly reached up and kissed him with a deep enthusiasm. He responded eagerly, too shocked to notice any thing else.

In the background, I think I heard Alice shout something, and then cheering, but I was too busy to care. My fingers had once again found themselves entangled in Edward's hair. One of his hands was cradling the back of my head, the other holding himself up.

It wasn't until Edward was pulled off of me by his brothers that I could think straight again. Blushing, I scrambled to my feet, and was hugged tightly by Edward.

"Bella! We won! We won we won we won!" Alice jumped up and down, elated in our victory. I laughed as she grabbed my hands, making me join her in her little celebration dance. The others chuckled.

"You cheated!" Emmett cried, clearly not happy about being beat by a bunch of girls.

"We most certainly did not!" Rose replied curtly. "And now you owe me any one thing."

I smiled evilly with Rose and Alice, while the boys all flinched as if we had just told them they had to spend a day with Mike Newton.

"Jazz?" Alice said coyly. "You have to take me to Paris for a week, shopping every day!" Jasper looked terrified at the idea of shopping for an entire week. I felt a moment of panic encase me, before Jasper was able to control his own emotions from spilling out onto everyone else.

"Emmet! We're going to go to Las Vegas for a week!" Rose smiled seductively, earning a grin from the large teddy bear.

"All right! Vegas, baby!" We all chuckled at his enthusiasm.

I turned to Edward, speculating what I could possibly make him do. I had just wanted to win so that he wouldn't use his prize as an excuse to buy me tons of expensive things.

"Edward," I started, a light bulb going off in my head. "I want us to spend a week together, while the others are away." He smiled, liking the plan. Only I wasn't finished.

"However," I continued. "You can't spend any money on me!" The look on his face was priceless.

"But, Bella…" I cut him off with a quick kiss.

"No buts. Girls won, and you have to comply!"

He nodded his head sadly, and then took my hand in his as we walked back towards the lake. Just at the edge, he leaned down and captured my lips in a quick by sweet kiss.

"One romantic week without spending any money. Your wish is my command, love."

I smiled and jumped into the lake with him, suddenly very excited for the week ahead.

Fin.

_**What did you guys think? I'm considering doing another story about the week they have together. Any ideas as to what they could do? **_

_**Pretty please review!**_


End file.
